Turn Off The Lights
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: I suck at summaries so read and find out!


"Turn Off The Lights"  
  
By:Hermione M. Granger  
  
Disclaimer:All the members of the Scooby Squad belong to JK Rowling.The title belongs to Nelly Furtado.  
  
Summary:When Ginny finds that her man is cheating,she finds someone new.Will her man get jealous?Perhaps.  
  
NOTICE:NO WEASLEYS,POTTERS,MALFOYS,GRANGERS,ECT. WERE INJURED IN THE WRITING   
OF THIS FIC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"You asshole!"Ginny screamed.She was standing in the middle of the Great Hall with her so-called boyfriend,  
Harry Potter.Everyone was staring at them for they had just jumped up and started arguing."You cheating,  
backstabbing bastard!"At this Ron stood up to try and calm her.  
  
"Sit down,Ron!"Harry growled while glaring at Ginny.Ron sat down and Ginny glared back at Harry.  
  
"It's not all my fault,Gin!"Harry yelled.Ginny mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"Oh,no,don't even try to pin this one on me!This is all your fault!"Ginny had her hands clenched into fists and it   
was taking all she had not to hit him.  
  
"No it's not!Had you not been so damn prim and proper,this never would have happened.But I am a man,Ginny,  
and I do have needs.It's not my fault you weren't willing to provide them."Ginny turned so red that he knew he had   
gone to far.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm not enough of a slut for you Harry.I'm glad you found some whore that was willing to fuck you whenever  
the hell you "needed" her to do so."Ginny said.  
  
"Damn it,Ginny,Parvati is not a whore!"Harry screamed.  
  
"Damn straight!"Parvati said.She had just walked up behind Harry."It's not my fault you're not in tune with his needs  
like I am."  
  
"You bitch!"Ginny said,lunging at Parvati.Ron tried to hold her back but she was too quick for him and within seconds  
she had Parvati on the floor and she was on top of her.She grabbed some of Cho's hair and started pulling it while Parvati  
tried to claw herself away from Ginny.Ginny pounded her head on the floor and Parvati kicked at her.Ginny punched her  
in the stomach,knocking the wind out of her.All of this happened in the time it took Snape,McGonagall,Dumbledore,and  
Sirius,who had become the new DADA teacher.Snape and Sirius ran to the girls and tried to pull them apart without  
success.Finally,Sirius grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her off of Parvati.She kicked and scratched but he didn't  
let her go.Parvati stood up and lunged at her but Snape grabbed her around the waist and held her back.They fought  
against Snape and Sirius until finally they were out of energy and stopped.Sirius let Ginny go,her chest heaving with the  
sharp intakes of breath.She turned to Harry and stared at him.He stared back.She walked towards him.  
  
"You know what Harry."she said,cupping his cheek in her hand.  
  
"What?"She stood on tiptoe so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"It's your loss,not mine.No girl is deserving of such a bastard like you for a boyfriend."She kissed him one last time,  
causing many people around her to gasp.She pulled away from him and stormed out of the great hall,slamming the door  
as she went.Everyone was silent.They all stared at the door.Finally,someone got up from their seat and went after her.  
No one noticed who it was.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny ran down the corridor that was outside of the great hall.She turned the corner and went up a long flight of stairs.She   
didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind her.She kept running until she came to a dead end.She slammed against the wall  
(on purpose not because she didn't see it was a dead end)and turned.She slid down the wall and sank to the floor.She brought  
her knees up to her chest and cried into her arms.The mysterious person who had been following her walked up to her and knelt  
down beside her.She didn't notice until she heard their voice.  
  
"It's not your fault,you know."said the person.Ginny looked up to see who it was but her tears were clouding her vision.She  
rubbed her eyes and stared at the person.  
  
"What are you doing here.Leave me alone."Ginny cried.  
  
"Ginny,he's an asshole.Don't think his actions were your fault.They weren't."the person said,brushing some tears off of Ginny's cheeks  
with the back of his hand.  
  
"Why did he do it?"Ginny cried."He has never been like that before."She burst into tears again and wept against the mystery man's chest.  
  
"Come on,Ginny."the person said,lifting her chin so he could look at her face."Don't cry.I can't watch you cry."She wiped some tears from   
her cheeks and nodded.  
  
"Why did you come after me?"she asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to."the person said.  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"I don't know.There was just this voice in my head that said 'go after her,she needs someone' so I listened to it and here I am."  
the man said.  
  
"Well,I'm glad you listened to it."she said.He cupped her cheek in his hand and she brought her hand over his.Their faces were very close now.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
"Sssh.Don't say anything."Ginny said.She brought her hands to his cheeks and pulled his face towards hers until their lips touched.  
  
"MALFOY!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rut-ro!Ginny got caught! So ya like it?Ya hate it?R/R please!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
